Rouge Princess
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: The princess who didn't want to be has been fed up with her mother who has gone to far. Will she leave everything behind to seek freedom in a world she doesn't know? Will update if i get 3more reviews IS A MEDIEVIL FIC revolving around Rika
1. The Princess Who Wasn't

Crearualin Angel: OMG!! I can't help writing these things!! Ryuki forever!!!!  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
The Princess Who Wasn't   
  
Sweet classical music floated down the long hallways and up the many staircases of the Makino castle. The lulling notes danced around the strawberry-blonde aggravating her to the limit.   
  
"THAT'S IT! I can't stand it Juri! How can my dreadful mother put me through such horror? Its just plain unfair!" Utterly frustrated Ruki Makino Princess of the Makino Royal Castle fell back on her feather bed sighing at her best friend Juri Kato. Juri wasn't a Royal princess but she was a princess. She lived near Ruki and they had grown up together never keeping a secret or a new toy from each other.  
  
"I swear Juri if that women pushes me over the edge again today I'm leaving."  
  
"What? You can't leave the palace! There are horrible monsters out there that'll eat you up in one mouthful! Or trick you and kill you! Or turn you into a toad! Or-"  
  
"You don't think you're a bit old to believe that Juri? Anyway I don't care whats out there! I'm tough and I'll have Arriel."  
  
"Ruki it really can't be THAT bad can it?" Worried for the sanity of her friend Juri sat beside her listening to the heavenly music from the ball down stairs.   
  
"There are all those snooty little princesses and princes showing off their frilly dresses and stupid weapons. Dancing and flirting like idiots! You cannot expect me to go down there among those snobs?"  
  
"I don't but your mother does. You do look beautiful in a dress Ruki." Smiling slyly she knew this would provoke the stubborn young 'lady'.  
  
"YUK! No way!! I hate dresses!! Especially the pink frilly, lacy, puffy, white dresses that are unbearably uncomfortable and hard to move in." Out of breath she threw a pillow across the room sending feathers everywhere. Bursting out in laughter they rolled around the queen size bed with light blue material and mythical creatures printed on it.  
  
A knocking disturbed the girls and a shrill voice rang through the wooden door.  
"Hurry up princess! Everybody has nearly arrived. Your mother wants you to meet someone." The angry head maid was always on Ruki's back pestering her to wear this do that act like this. It was sooo frustrating being a princess!  
  
"NO!"   
"Don't make me come in there Miss Makino!"  
"I SAID NO!"  
"THAT'S IT!"  
A few moments later a black-headed women with a kind face opened the door with some pretty soft material in her hand.  
  
"Marriel if that's a dress I'm not putting it on." As if hiding from the hated dress she hugged her stuffed fox toy to her chest. A childhood possession she received from a sweet-hearted young boy she never out grew it.   
Marriel the lovely new maid walked over coaxing the angry girl from behind the fox. Juri giggled at her friend's silliness.   
  
"Please? Pweaty pweaty pwease wif sugar on top?" The maid smiled sweetly holding the gown of soft lavender with long sleeves and a slit on each sleeve that tied up at the wrist. Juri marvelled the formal gown and wished hers were as grand. But neigh, not being a royal princess she was not entitled to this.   
  
"Your mother would be ever so pleased if you did."  
  
"I don't care if she's happy. She never cares f I am!"  
  
"Oh sweetie that's not true! You know she loves you and only.."  
  
"Wants the best for me I know!" Ruki finished her sentence.  
  
"Alright. I will wear it but I'm not going down there!"  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ After Much Fighting And Tears @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @   
  
Scowling deeply avoiding Juris' gaze she stomped down the stairs in the gorgeous dress. Juri beside her expressionless in a pretty emerald green dress with a white lacing at the cuffs and hem of the dress and around the neck part.  
  
"Ruki darling I'm so glad you're here now!" sweeping over to them and pushing poor Juri out of the way Rumiko took her daughters hands and nearly cried at the sight of her.  
  
"Mom!"  
"Oh darling I have some news for you! Wait here."  
Sweeping away in the same manner Rumiko left her daughter standing beside a group of giggling ladies. Juri frowned at Ruki's mom and was about to speak when a young prince with cute cinnamon hair and soft brown eyes held out his hand to her courteously asking for a dance.  
  
Flattered she took his hand Ruki waved goodbye. 'Great, alone.' Surveying the people in the great ballroom she saw happy dancing people, young ladies and boys laughing and talking, some girls squealing at being asked to dance and much more insanity.  
  
'Hmm hormones are flying around this room.' She noted as a prince kissed a shy princess and she watched Juri dace very close with that, that that! A blonde girl with a pink frilly gown was trying desperately to make eye contact with a very handsome prince with straw blonde hair. Every girl in the room was eyeing him.  
  
'That is so pathetic.' Disgusted she cocked her leg against the wall leaning back trying to shut the music and images of happy people out.  
  
"Princess Makino I believe?" jolting her lavender eyes open she scowled at the boy that had awoken her. It was the hot boy that everyone had been staring at. Wait. Did she just say hot?  
  
"And you are?" Raising an eyebrow she challenged him, seeing not back down she got a little scared of what he was going to do.  
  
"I am Prince Draken. Royal Prince of Malfess Castle." Taking her hand bending over to kiss it she snatched it back looking purely disgusted.  
  
(A/N: Hmmmm, Draken-Draco Malfess-Malfoy? Don't make that connection!!!)  
  
"Hm. My father is awfully rich ad very powerful in our kingdom, which in itself stretches over many hectares. You probably have already heard of me." Smirking proudly he puffed his chest out and looked for her response.  
  
"So? Oh am I supposed to care? So sorry but I don't give a damn about anything to do with stuffy snobby spoilt rich boys!" about to storm away he caught her shoulder. Glaring dangerously at him she gave him three seconds to explain himself.  
  
"Well wild shrew it should impress you and think you should take it into consideration due to the circumstances. Care for a dance Princess?" Sweeping his acid green cloak back bowing his mottled hazel eyes met those of Ruki.  
  
"What circumstances?"  
  
He sneered distorting his features and making him look very frightening.  
  
"If you dance with me I'll tell you."  
"Blackmail."  
"Of course." Taking her hands and placing them around his neck he led them onto the dance floor. Ruki seeing all the jealous faces and whispering mouths.  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @   
  
"So the arrangements are completed? Draken and Ruki will be wed in four years time when she will be 18 correct?" Rumiko was striding toward her daughter a very fat man in tow. The grey hair hat was almost all gone shook along with the head of the father of Draken.   
  
"Agreed. And she will be ok with this?"  
  
"Oh of course! She is a very flexible person.' (A/N: Cough bull cough. ^_^) Ruki darling I'd like you to meet Kind Malfess I see you've already met young Draken? Well that's lovely! Sweet heart this is the man I was wanting you to meet because his son is the one whom you are to marry in ummmm four years."  
  
"WHAT?" Throwing the boy aside she stared at her mother hatred burning her face at the inconsiderate unspeakable action her actual mother just performed.   
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME? There is no way I'm marrying a putrid snob like this who has a disgustingly fat father! THAT'S IT RUMIKO I'M LEAVING THIS HELL HOLE! Leaving to find some freedom!" With that she bolted to her room taking all the short cuts and threw her favourite clothes into a bag grabbing her fox doll and headed to the stables.   
Rumiko called out vainly for her daughter to return Malfess calling for the guards and looking deeply offended. Draken just turned his nose up and walked away.  
  
Juri screamed out for her beloved friend and Takato hugged her tightly.  
"RUKI COME BACK!"  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @   
  
"Claudain! Claudain I need Arriel quickly!" seeing the old stable hand asleep she snatched up her black mares' bridle throwing It on and mounting just in time to gallop out of the palace gates before her mother's guards and Draken could follow her.  
  
"Curse my mother! Curse my father for leaving us! Curse that horrid boy and his fat father! Faster Arriel I want to get as far away as possible!" ignoring the stabbing feeling in her stomach she urged the strong animal on.   
  
'I'm sorry Juri. It really hurts to have to leave you. But I must.'   
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @   
  
Crearualin Angel: Where is she going and will she ever return for Juri? 


	2. A Forest A Fight And A Boy

Crearulian Angel: I have been meaning to write this chapter for a long time. Now I am on holidays so it's going to be heaps easier to actually write!   
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
The soft thudding of Arriel's Steel toed hooves were the only sound in the silent darkness of the cool forest. The murky green trees felt as if they were suffocating Ruki. She felt wrapped in darkness. The only thing keeping her in reality was the sound of Arriel's hoof beats against the dusty, trodden path that stretched around trees and out of sight. She hoped this small stretch of upturned earth was a lifeline leading her somewhere where she could be free.  
  
Free of the responsibility, free of her nagging, uncaring mother, free of that wretched boy and his horrid father. A silent tear escaped her eye as Juri's face pushed itself into her head.  
  
  
"Juri... I'm sorry." Whispering the wind caught her words as it howled through the trees disguising any other sound. Arriel swivelled her ears back and forth snorting in distress. The black mare was almost trotting on the spot.  
  
"Arriel calm down! What is it?" having a time staying on the twitchy, sweaty mare bareback Ruki gathered her reins trying to force the lump of fear that had slowly been rising ever since she entered the dank looking forest. "I'm not afraid. Neither should you be Arriel." Patting her damp neck soothingly her breath caught in her throat as a shrub was disturbed.  
  
Shadows danced from the close hung trees, vines catching Rika in the face. "I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid!" Arriel simply danced under the pressure of the reins. Shaking her head sending froth to the sides she let out a terrified snort. "I. Am. Not. Afraid!"  
  
Without warning scales and claws leaped under the sleek black legs snapping and snarling. Sheer terror made Arriel rear, throwing Rika off guard, sending her to the hard ground. In a clatter of hooves and squeals Rika looked up to see Arriel fleeing down the track.  
  
Her heart pounded as the grey scales glinted in the scarce moonlight. Its weedy golden eyes followed her hand right to her belt as she in unsheathed her dagger not breaking eye contact with the gleaming orbs of gold.  
  
  
As quick as lightening the beast leaped toward Ruki who was poised in battle stance. But just as swiftly as the beast had pounced a flash of green and silver whizzed past Ruki knocking her hard in the head. The green flash bowled the monster over pinning it to the ground. Squeals erupted from both as the sound of tearing flesh caught her ears.  
  
Black blotches danced in front of her eyes as she was slipping from consciousness. She raised her head as far as it would go to spot a brown clad figure approach her, hand out stretched before darkness ensued her.  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
He sighed deeply looking down at the pretty young lass on his bed. Wringing the sponge he replaced it on her forehead glancing at her glamorous dress. What had an obviously important lady been doing in the Dangaros Forest? He hadn't time to ponder further as the red haired maiden stirred.   
  
  
The pain seared through her skull as she forced her eyes open. "Ouch. Where am I?"   
  
  
"Your safe. Safe, that's all that matters." This strange new voice was full of nobility and knowledge. She relaxed slightly and replayed the visions in her mind. "Arriel!! My horse!"   
  
  
As if on cue a pair of annoying voices carried from outside the window. "Wow! Hey Kenta, this ain't no ordinary horse! Look! Its steel feet! And it's sure got good confirmation an stuff!"  
  
  
"Kazu what would you know about horses?"  
  
  
"Enough my friend! I know enough!"  
  
  
"Eheh that would be my friends, Hirokazu and Kenta. Don't worry they will make sure 'Arriel' is tended to, I can promise that!" This boy assured her as he tested the name Arriel.  
  
  
Anger flared in her heart and her stubbornness too over. "I want to see my horse." She said tersely.   
  
  
"You are in no position to actually get up!"  
  
  
"I want to see my horse NOW!" She pushed herself up onto the feathery pillows groaning in pain as she felt the cut flare up. A gentle hand pushed her back down and for the first time she looked straight into his eyes. Steel grey, deep with wisdom and peace. She couldn't find her voice as he spoke reassurance.   
  
  
"Hm, so where you from?" he asked when she had settled back down. He was about to place the sponge over the cut he had put on her accidently, when her hand swatted it away.  
  
  
"From far away. It doesn't matter now anyway, I ran away."  
  
  
"Oh really? And why would that be?" raising a dark black eyebrow the boy sat back and awaited her response.   
  
  
"I ran away for freedom! That's all I want! FREEDOM!"   
  
  
"You and everyone else in this world."  
  
  
"What are you talking about? YOU have freedom! You are free to roam the woods at night, at any time I'm guessing, you can stay up as long a you want, you can do heaps of things without being burdened by responsibilities and nagging mothers and spoilt bratty boys and-" she cut herself off realising she was giving to much information. Blushing slightly she looked at her saviour.   
  
  
"You don't even know me. You don't understand what I am. You never could. No one is free. Not anymore."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"The Dark Lord Rafarl. He makes sure freedom is simply a fairy tale. He will come wreak his terror on my village soon enough. If we do not submit ourselves to his rules and law he will destroy us. As he has done so to so many others." A hint of sadness tainted his voice as reality was spoken aloud in this household.  
  
  
"That's not right. Its not fair!"  
  
  
"No its not. But I have a plan to stop him and it may be the only chance we have." He trailed off not wanting her to worry about any of that now.   
  
  
They sat in silence for a time; Ruki studied his cloudy face, as he seemed to be staring into the eyes of his most hated enemy. The one he called Lord Rafarl. Ruki hated people like that. Greedy, snotty, know-it-all people that think they are sooo superior to everyone!  
  
The door creaked to reveal a lavender headed little girl rubbing her eyes sleepily clutching a moth eaten teddy.  
  
  
"Henwy? Your back? Oh whos she?" Pointing with one hand clutching the teddy to her mouth in the other, the little girl's eyes widened in admiration at Ruki's pretty dress, even thow it was torn partly up the middle so she could actualy ride.  
  
  
"Suzie never mind. Go back to bed."  
  
  
Ruki stared into the eyes of the small sweet looking child. It was then and there Ruki decided. She was going to help this boy Henwy. She would fight this Rafarl and finally gain freedom for everyone including herself. The question was how? Then more questions flooded her mind like what was that thing that saved her?  
  
  
"Hey um, Henwy-"  
  
  
"Ahh, it's Henry my little sister talks funny."  
  
"fine, Henry. What was that? That thing that saved me? Was that you?"  
  
"Umm sorta. I'll answer your questions tomorrow, you need more rest, that gash is quite deep. Goodnight.... Oh I'm afraid I don't know your name?"  
  
"Ruki. It's Ruki."  
  
"Good night Ruki."  
  
She shut her eyes but no sleep came to her throbbing head. Only questions and fright. She would tell this strange boy she would help him tomorrow. She would tell him there would be no way to talk her out of it and she would demand an explanation to everything. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would do all that.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Crearulian Angel: Oh what was it that saved Ruki? What is Henry's plan? Is this a Henrika? NO! NOT A HENRIKA I PROMISE! No offence to Henrika fans!! 


	3. Fates Entwined

Crearulian Angel: The third chapter I believe. (wow I can count!) Yes well then moving on...   
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Fates Entwined   
  
The sun was harsh today. Beating down relentlessly on his bare already tanned back. Yes indeed it was harsh. The well muscled teen swiped some of his ash brown locks from his azure blue eyes. He pushed the fence post deeper in the ground grunting with effort.   
  
His onlookers, three horses tied lazily to another make shift fence, whuffed their approval of the new paddock. This was how it was every time they moved. The three horses, a bay a chestnut and a dusty roan were his permanent horses that sometimes assisted in his business of training other peoples horses.   
  
Ryo Akiyama moved around a lot with his three faithful companions. Staying in one place made him feel trapped. Besides he had moved around a lot in the orphanages as well. He didn't like thinking of those days. But he well remembered the jubilant day he sought freedom and escaped. He learned to fend for himself, at first feeding himself with 'borrowed' goods then finding that he could work to be fed and sheltered.   
  
Ryo spent most of his childhood around horses and when he found a home that needed a stable boy the old man took him in. Teaching him how to care and train for horses without breaking them but by saving their spirit and training them through trust. He even gave him a horse of his own. But the short lived happiness was stolen from Ryo as a figure rose up to claim power and reap the village of their workers and goods to serve 'The Lord Rafarl'.   
  
Ryo's boss whom he looked up to as a fatherly figure was slaughtered for having a conscience when he refused to give up what he worked for. That was when Ryo fled with Laxmi the stocky bay horse given to him. That was the day he vowed to avenge the death of the only father he knew.   
  
"Why must I constantly live in the past Laxmi?" He asked his four legged friend after stretching his aching back. He would have to go on duty tonight and scope the new area.   
  
The only answer he was given was a moist snort from Laxmi. But the sight of a man leading a frantic looking horse made his spirits rise.   
  
"Looks like a customer."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Filtering through the glassless window and over the bed that contained a sleeping form. Ruki stirred and came back into consciousness and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.   
  
'Arriel.'  
  
She swept the blankets from her body shuddering from the cold that came to meet her. She was just at the door when she heard a knock. Purposefully she opened the door and met Henry the boy that had saved her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Where is Arriel?"  
  
"Nice to see you too. In the stables I'll come with you." Henry tagged along behind her a little un nerved. Unfortunately his thoughts were cut off by a shrill whinny that reverberated around the entire stables, small as it was. A finely chiselled black head was tossing in one of the box stalls. A dainty white star was on her fore head partially covered by Arriel's forelock. Ruki ran forward and hugged the beautiful horse who returned the hug in horsey way, nuzzling her chest as if to say sorry.  
  
With greetings done with Ruki sat on the stall door and addressed Henry.  
  
"I want to help you. I want to fight this arrogant prick and if you have a way I want to hear it. Just so you know there is no way to change my mind. So don't even try." She was casually stroking Arriel's sleek nose expecting him to take this easily.   
  
"There are a lot of things you don't understand. You cant just claim you'll help me when you haven't any idea what your up against!"  
  
"I told you I don't care, I'm going to fight whether you like it or not. Fill me in and I'll make it worth your while. Lets just say Ruki is one tough cookie!" She gave him the closest thing to a smile he had seen from her yet but detected the mock taint in it. "So, please oh Intelligent One share your knowledge with me."   
  
"Well. I may as well start from the beginning. Lord Rafarl is a cruel and unfair ruler who took power by force and continues to do so, forcing his law on all who submit to him. Those who don't are either made to set an example through being tortured or slaughtered mercilessly. He has destroyed peaceful towns, murdering helpless children, leaving his soldiers to rape women and girls and loot the towns bare of all their goods.' He paused for all this to sink in. Ruki was frowning deeply but didn't interrupt.   
  
'Since he came to power the unbalance in the world had allowed creatures from the dark tales to manifest and inhabit our world. No mortal weapon can harm them or Rafarl for that matter. They are other worldly and need to be defeated by other worldly beings."  
  
Now Ruki saw the chance to interrupt. "Where the hell are we going to find these other worldly beings that will be on our side?" She nearly burst into laughter but suppressed the urge at the look on his face.  
  
"I have already found that. Well at least one. The creature that saved you last night, calls himself Gargomon, a green knight that... That..." Henry seemed to be lost for words. He had never had to explain what happened when Gargomon came to fight.   
  
"That?" Ruki was getting impatient giving Henry a cold glare with her violet eyes. He noticed she was leaning dangerously on the ledge she sat on. She looked a little like Suzie when he was telling her a story. Only Suzie wasn't as pretty or strong looking as her.  
  
"That, well comes from me. I don't know exactly how it happens but he comes from my body and fights any of the horrible creatures we can find." He finished rather lamely.  
  
Silence passed between them as Ruki thought this preposterous notion over. Then nearly kicking herself she thought: 'I'm starting to sound like my mother!'  
  
"Can I meet him?"   
  
"Tonight. We'll go on duty but don't get in his way."   
  
"Pfft excuse me!" The word duty seemed somewhat familiar. But she cats it from her mind. "So you plan of action is?"  
  
"To go to the source of course. The root of the problem. Rafarl himself."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The tears wouldn't stop. The pain wouldn't go away. Ruki would never come back. Juri Katou was feeling pain she never knew she could. Not physical of course but even the comforting hand of Takato was not enough to stop the steady flow of tears rushing down his loves dainty face.  
  
"Juri. Please, don't cry. Crying won't do anything, if you want to help Ruki you need to find her. And I will not rest until we have found her I promise." His words full of sincerity and courage it was hard for Juri to not love him. She looked into his warm face, at the gentle features of his almost child like face with sweet cinnamon coloured eyes and a soft but encouraging smile.  
  
The tears ceased and she sniffed while nodding ever thankful for Takato. She would find Ruki and help her friend see where she belonged.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Crearulian Angel: So how was that?! A little fluff at the end just for you Jurato fans. So we learn of the lone horse trainer Ryo and little more of Henry. Ruki is yet to find the deeper meaning to the word 'duty'! 


End file.
